Talk:Featherfoot Grace
If you self inflict a condition with this enchantment active, and then transfer the condition to a foe, does the halfed duration remain? In essence, is condition shortening applied to the condition, or yourself, specifically? --Rydrogan 21:45, 22 November 2006 (CST) afaik, condition time reduction is only applied if you have the reduction active at the time you get the condition. if you activate the stance after you have a condition, no effect. if you lose the stance after a condition has been reduced, no matter. give and take: "Skill Trainers who will teach this skill before it is unlocked:" am i missing something here? can you obtain a skill on a character before you obtain a skill on a character? can you not learn it if is unlocked already? :...it means that if you unlock via a Priest of Balthazar, you can buy it from any skill trainer (including the one in Kamadan). That line is on every single skill page (minus elites) to show where's the earliest you can buy it. -Auron 13:08, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh, right, forgot about how they changed that. I'd still argue that even after you unlock the skill, the listed trainer still trains it. The phrase suggests (to me) otherwise. In the sense of "Skill Trainers who will teach this skill (parenthetical note: at least, until the world ends):". This skill might prove very useful against Searing Flames now. With Featherfoot Grace, Burning would only last 2 seconds and not give the caster enough time to inflict extra damage. --Lexxor 07:24, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Good point, gonna have to try that - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 22:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Can anyone confirm if the speed boost stacks with other skills like Harrier's Haste? :Speed boost don't stack over 33% so they do stack but only up to 33%. Interesting note on stacking After casting feather foot grace, if you are wearing a rune of condition X duration reduction and a shield of condition X reduction, by re-equipping said armour piece and shield you will make yourself immune to condition X IF that condition was going to last <=5 seconds (potential for use with wearying spear in particular... or against searing flames...). By Laying down a spirit of Recovery first and then doing the above, you will make yourself immune to condition X regardless of standard duration; in this way a p/d, w/d, d/w or anyone who wishes to equip a shield can make themselves 100% immune to blind, weakness, daze or any other condition that takes their fancy - as long as it's pve. NB: if you don't reapply the rune and shield inscription, they will have either minimal or no effect. I suspect the featherfoot grace simply over-rides their effect. I should add, there's no need to go all the way for immunity for the synergy to be worthwhile, Recovery+feather foot grace+(reapplied) rune of clarity will reduce the weakness from wearying strike to only a second, so it will expire before you can attack again. Phool 06:06, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :That is interesting, nice find. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 06:08, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :: Take a look at this ~ [[User:Kurd|'Kurd']] 18:52, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Wow. This was a great skill. Loved using this to catch those crip shots in RA when I bothered to pvped. It's a great skill, and the buff makes it wonderful... but oh wait, its in wind prayers. Guess it doesn't matter how overpowered a couple of the wind prayers skills are, everyone just keeps using vital boon and signet of pious light. I mean really, this skill put pressure on so many anti melee counters. Since you have high wind prayers to use it anyways, bring pious restoration, and you effectively can't be blinded properly, are just this side of immune to hexes, hard to snare, have a permanent run buff and you can probably do some pretty impressive heals with Dwayna's touch. I am impressed, but I just don't get why wind prayers keeps getting buffed when its already a powerful line if your not addicted to mystic regeneration. Rending Aura got a nice buff too, don't really need high wind to keep it up anymore. Though how useful that is to a wind prayers build remains to be seen. Anyone care to enlighten me why wind prayers keeps getting slowly buffed? Anyone will tell you regen is fine, but doesn't do much when your taking a beating. Kelvin Greyheart 03:30, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :My friend, I was using this combo just the other night in AB. No matter how many Hexes two anti-melee Necromancers cast on me, I managed to stay clean with Pious Restoration. I could tell they were frustrated since I was also pressuring them with Wounding Strike, and Insidious Parasite seemed to be their only heal. :D Oh, and Life Transfer as well. I can't say much for Dwayna's Touch, though. It never seemed to heal enough, and Pious Restoration healed more without need for an Enchantment either. Maybe if Dwayna's Touch was "heals x amount +x amount per Enchantment (max 150)" it would be absolutely indispensable, possibly in the way that Earth Dervishes consider Mystic Regeneration/Vital Boon indispensable. 68.53.168.153 19:21, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thing is, those two are quite dispensable even with an earth build. As a frequent ranger player I always shake my head at the vital pious combo. Vital boon, D shot, oh well, 40 second recharge for pious sig. As far as your dwayna's touch goes for healing. Toss on mystic vigor an intervention, couple wind prayers enchants as well as pious restoration, presto, good healing as you attack, dwayna's almost always hits the 150 cap, and you still have an elite, and some skill slots open. Kelvin Greyheart 23:47, 14 August 2007 (CDT) vs PS This skill shouldn't be ignored as an IMS in AB where PS sins are everywhere. You can usually slide away and lose cripple before they can bring in the Trampling Ox. I wouldn't bring it on anything other than a Dervish though, as the energy cost is a bit prohibitive. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 22:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC)